The application of direct drive servovalves to aircraft controls, such as aileron actuators, is discussed in an article entitled "Direct-drive Valve Cuts Fly-By-Wire Costs" in Machine Design, pp. 94-95, Dec. 9, 1982. Various types of direct drive servovalves are illustrated and include linear solenoid, moving coil, torque motor and rotary magnet types.
There is a need for a small, light-weight direct drive servovalve for these and other applications, such as fuel control systems for aircraft gas turbine engines.